MotoGP
Welocme to the MotoGP corner of the wiki. Here you can find all the latest news about MotoGP and discuss with others about current events. All Images and Info © http://www.motogp.com/en. Official Website: http://www.motogp.com/ Run by: TARDIS2010 (Last Updated: 30/09/2014) Latest News 'MotoGP' *Suzuki Motor Corporation has announced that it will participate in MotoGP™ from 2015, with Aleix Espargaro and Maverick Viñales as their two riders. *With NGM Forward Racing this weekend extending their deal with Yamaha and Aleix Espargaro notching a podium result on Sunday things are looking good for the Italian MotoGP™ squad. *Valentino Rossi was taken to hospital in Alcañiz for a CT scan after being knocked unconsciousness in a crash at the Gran Premio Movistar de Aragon. *Movistar Yamaha MotoGP’s Jorge Lorenzo claimed his first victory of the year on home soil at the Gran Premio Movistar de Aragon. *Repsol Honda’s Marc Marquez and Dani Pedrosa both fell victim to the rain at the Gran Premio Movistar de Aragon. 'Moto2' *After his victory in the Gran Premio Movistar de Aragon, Paginas Amarillas HP 40 rider Maverick Viñales has secured himself the ‘Rookie of the Year’ award for the intermediate class with four races remaining - and he could still also achieve more championship points than Marc Marquez did in his first Moto2™ season. *Saturday’s Moto2™ QP session at the Gran Premio Movistar de Aragon, saw Maverick Viñales take pole, with Johann Zarco and Mika Kallio also on the front row. *In Moto2™ FP2 at the Gran Premio Movistar de Aragon, the leading three participants were Tito Rabat, Johann Zarco and Mika Kallio. *Italtrans Team and Mika Kallio have signed an agreement – one year, plus a one-year option - joining forces for next season in the Moto2™ World Championship. 'Moto3' *Red Bull KTM Ajo are proud to announce the signing of South African Brad Binder as the team’s new rider for next season’s Moto3 World Championship. *Aspar Team have recruited 2014 Red Bull MotoGP Rookies Cup champion Jorge Martin to ride with them in the Moto3™ World Championship next year. *Romano Fenati judged the conditions best to take victory in the Moto3™ race in tricky conditions at the Gran Premio Movistar de Aragon, with Alex Marquez and Danny Kent and also on the podium. Marquez and previous championship leader Jack Miller were summoned by Race Direction after contact between the pair saw Miller crash early in the race. *Moto3™ QP at the Gran Premio Movistar de Aragon on Saturday afternoon in Spain saw Alex Rins secure pole, ahead of Danny Kent and Juanfran Guevara on the front row. *The Racing Steps Foundation have reached an agreement for their Moto3™ rider John McPhee to continue with the Honda-powered SaxoPrint-RTG squad in the World Championship next year. *As Friday’s Moto3™ action wrapped up at the Gran Premio Movistar de Aragon it was Alex Rins who registered the best lap in FP2, just ahead of Alex Marquez and Niklas Ajo. Curent 2014 Standings 'MotoGP (Top 5)' 'Moto2 (Top 5)' 'Moto3 (Top 5)' Riders Category:Sports Category:News Articles Category:Motorsport